disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eva Gabor
Eva Gabor (February 11, 1919 - July 4, 1995) was a Hungarian-born actress. Carer Eva Gabor was sister to celebrity Zsa Zsa Gabor and her first movie was Forced landing and she appears in talk shows. Eva had her own talk show called "The Eva Gabor show" which last for one reason. Gabor opened her wig Business in 1972. Eva voiced Duchess from The Aristocats and Miss Bianca from The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under. Green acres In 1965, Gabor began her role for which she is best remembered, Lisa Douglas whom attorney husband (Oliver Wendell Douglas, played by Eddie Albert) decides to leave the city. Then buys and run a farm in a rural community, forcing Lisa to leave her beloved New York City, in Paul Henning sitcom Green Acres which aired on CBS Green Acres was set in Hooterville, the same backdrop for Petticoat Junction (1963-1970) which occasionally cross over its Sister sitcom. Despite proving to be a ratings hit, staying in the top twenty for its first four seasons, Green Acres and another sister sitcom show, The Beverly Hillbillies were cancelled in 1971 in the CBS network's Infamous "Rural purge" - which attempted an attract a younger viewer demographic, as most viewers of the series were at least 40 years old. Marriages Eva Gabor was married five times: *Eric Valdemar Drimmer (June 1939-February 25, 1942; divorced) the marriage was childless. *Charles Isaacs (September 27, 1943-April 2, 1949; divorced) the marriage was childless. *John Elbert Williams (April 8, 1956-March 20, 1957; divorced) the marriage was childless *Richard Brown (October 4, 1959-June 1973; divorced) the marriage was childless *Frank Gard Jameson SR, (September 21, 1973-1983; divorced) the marriage was childless but Gabor became a stepmother Jameson's four children. Death Eva Gabor died in Los Angeles on July 4, 1995, from respiratory failure and pneumonia, following a fall in the bathtub in Mexico, where she had been on vacation. As the youngest of the Gabor sisters, she had predeceased her eldest sister, Magda, (1915-1997) and her mother, Jolie Gabor, '' (1896-1997) whom both died two years later in 1997. As of 2015, ''Zsa Zsa is the only Gabor sister that is still alive. Interment Gabor is interred in Westwood village memorial park and buried just yards from her nice Francesca Hilton (1947-2015), and her friend and former co-star Eddie Albert (1906-2005). Family Jolie's side *Dorottya (1860-1891) Great grandmother *Franceska Tilleman (1879-1944) grandmother *Ethel (1881-1931) great aunt *Joseph Tilleman grandfather *Dora Tilleman (1891-1980) aunt *Zseni Tilleman (1892-1969) aunt *Sydonia Tilleman (1895-1895) aunt *Jolie Gabor (1896-1997) mother *Rozalie Tilleman (1898-1973) aunt *Sebastian Sebi Tilleman (1907-1944) uncle Vilmos Side *Tokés Gábor (1859-1921) grandfather *lílí (1856-1934) grandmother *Vilmos Gábor (1884-1962) father *Álex Gábor (1887-1924) uncle *Joseph Gábor (1889-1944) uncle *Magda Gabor (1915-1997) sister *Zsa Zsa Gabor (1917) sister Others *Francesca Hilton (1947-2015) niece *Count Edmond Odon De Szigethy (1912-1989) Stepfather Gallery Eva Gabor.jpg 84138857eva.jpeg Eva and her family.jpg|eva with her family Eva with her family again.jpg Gabor Family.jpg The Gabors.jpg Eva with Eddie.jpg|Eva with Eddie Albert Eva with merv.jpg|Eva with Merv Griffin Eva with jolie.jpg|Eva with her mother Eva with zsa zsa.jpg|eva and her sister zsa zsa Duchessdisney.jpeg|Duchess The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-5010045-1024-576.jpg|Miss Bianca Silver did it again.jpg See what silver did.jpg Eva in red dress.jpg Zsa Zsa Gabor.jpg|Her sister Zsa Zsa Magda Gabor.jpg|Her eldest sister Magda Jolie Gabor.jpg|Her mother Jolie Franceska Tilleman.jpg|Her grandmother Franceska References Eva Gabor at the Wikipedia Category:Voice actresses Category:People Category:1910s births Category:The Aristocats Category:The Rescuers Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:The Rescuers Down Under Category:European actors Category:1990s deaths Category:Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney Renaissance Category:American film actors Category:American television actress Category:Actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Businesspeople Category:American actress Category:Women comedians Category:American comedians Category:Celebrities